


藕饼6

by pxy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxy/pseuds/pxy





	藕饼6

敖丙已经怀孕一年了。  
哪吒的眼睛已经饿的发绿。  
“到底行不行啊！没个准话吗？！”哪吒激情敲打桌面，对着太乙真人抓狂，“我还要忍多久？！”  
太乙真人摸着脸上的肥肉：“敖丙是初孕……过度激烈的情事对胎儿影响不好……事到如今只有一个办法……”  
“什么？”  
“不如我去西方借几卷佛经给你静静心？”  
“滚啊！！！”  
哪吒缓了口气，又问：“那他什么时候能把娃生出来？”  
“不知道，假如敖丙怀的是和你一样的肉球，那么还有两年；假如敖丙怀的是龙蛋，那么也还有两年。”  
哪吒确定太乙说的是废话，转身就走。  
——  
敖丙居然不在李府，哪吒等了一会，刚刚准备出门去找他，就看见敖丙小脸通红的推门进来：“我回来了。”  
“你去哪儿了？”哪吒连忙上前，把敖丙抱在怀里，“你还怀着孕呢……多危险。”  
“我回了一趟龙宫，爹爹还是没有回来。”敖丙叹息了一声，“陛下……天帝……那个人……嗯……”  
敖丙到今天已经知道了自己另一个父亲的身份，但是结合龙族的遭遇，敖广的失踪，还有天帝对他不闻不问的冷漠，这一切让他完全不能产生哪怕一丝孺慕之情。  
“龙王应该不会有事。”哪吒安慰道，“下次我去天界帮你问问。”  
“你去一趟天界又要走几个月，我可不想和你分开，我已经让我师父去问了。”敖丙说到这里，忽然脸红如晚霞，小声道，“然后我还问了姑姑一点别的事。”  
哪吒问道：“什么？”  
敖丙凑到哪吒的耳边，小声道：“姑姑说，我现在，可以了……”  
话音未落，敖丙感觉自己一下被抱了起来，几乎是瞬移到了床上，有六只手同时对他进行宽衣解带。  
很快敖丙的衣服就被脱干净了，一件件扔在地上，露出他清瘦匀称的身体，肌肤细腻白皙，小腹隆起一个含蓄的弧度。  
哪吒抱住他，却隔着孕肚不敢把他往床上推，只能揽过敖丙的后脑勺狠狠的吻了下去，唇齿相依，发出缠绵的水声。  
一吻结束，敖丙已经脸红耳热，喘息不定，听见哪吒问他：“这样做，你不会疼吧？”  
“不会的……”敖丙张了张嘴，吐出一点嫣红的舌尖给哪吒示意，“但是不能要太多，我们还是先用嘴好不好？”  
他倒是很认真的在和哪吒商量。  
“当然。”  
哪吒应了一声，急不可耐的把敖丙放倒，自己也跟着上床，熟练的摆出了标准的69式——在之前还没有得到准许的时候，他们俩就是这样互相抚慰的。  
敖丙也已经很习惯这样的姿势流程了，伸手解开哪吒的裤带，将里面已经半勃的硬物掏了出来。双手笼住茎身轻轻搓了搓，就感觉手里的肉棍轻轻一跳，变得更加粗硬了。  
便张口把熟李一般的龟头含进嘴里，舌尖抵着马眼细致的服侍起来。  
“嗯……”哪吒被敖丙一含一吸，立刻腰眼发麻，不甘示弱的把敖丙的双腿拉开，手指在  
腿心嫩肉上掐出来几个清晰可见的红印，接着拨开两瓣薄薄的花唇，露出里面的小口和阴蒂。  
阴蒂上还扣着以前钉上的赤色玉环，哪吒用小指勾住玉环，左左右右地拉扯：“好久没搞你了——你的里面还是很紧。”  
敖丙被刺激的小腹酸软，哼哼唧唧的扭了扭腰，把腿又打开了些，将自己的下阴整个展露出来——女穴里面依然相当紧涩，中间缩得小小的，看起来羞涩又矜持。可颜色已经是长期在性欲中浸染而成的艳红，阴茎的反复洞穿和摩擦让它生出一种淫靡的光泽——那显然是已经被肏熟了。  
这条细缝里面已经泌出了水光，散发着甜腻的香气。  
哪吒的喉结上下滑动了两下，哑着嗓子问：“你真是……以前还会害羞一下的……”现在就这么放的开了  
话没说完，就感觉到敖丙在自己肩膀上轻踹了一脚。  
敖丙把哪吒的东西吐出来，转头捂住脸：“你不喜欢……就算了！”  
“别别别，我超喜欢的。”哪吒一口真香语，往前挺腰，“我是夸你，宝宝，丙丙，继续呀……为夫好想你……”  
说着就一口包住了敖丙的下体，就好像与人接吻似的，侧过头轻轻含住那两片嫩嫩的红肉，用舌尖舔舐表面光滑细腻的皮肤，那里如同是鲜活的贝肉一般在他的挑逗下敏感地扇动。  
被玩弄的部位迅速充血，变得极其鲜艳，哪吒将自己的舌头夹进他的肉缝，前后游曳着蹭他散发着甜腻气息的淫水。  
“丙丙，你的水是甜的。”哪吒在间隙中低声点评。  
敖丙没回答他，只是专心的照顾自己嘴里哪吒的大家伙，从囊袋顺着青筋一路舔上去，然后含住头部将脸埋入哪吒的耻毛里，试探着做深喉。  
深喉其实不太舒服，敖丙很少给他做。  
哪吒自然领情，投桃报李一般他用粗糙的舌面贴合住娇嫩的花口，狠狠摩擦，舌头上细密的突起逐一扫过穴口和推进到那里的淫肉，然后卷起来，往里面顶了进去。  
“呃——”敖丙差点呛住，亮晶晶的眼眶里滚动着被过激快感逼出的泪水，却没有反抗，只是用力的蠕动自己的舌头，像婴儿吮奶一般吮吸着哪吒的阴茎。  
那上面散发着热烈的腥味，耻毛拂过敖丙的脸颊和眼皮，他闭上眼睛，眼角和鼻尖微微发红。  
哪吒很得意的笑了：“爽死了吧？”接着又说，“你给我含的时候，我也这么爽。”  
他们继续替对方口交，唇舌的抚慰销魂到无法想象，敖丙累赘的孕腹不方便移动，只有大腿内侧的肌肉跟着发抖；哪吒背上的肌肉全都绷紧了，汗水淋漓，身体像一张拉满的弓，全是即将爆发的力量。  
他们似乎较上了劲。  
终于敖丙耐不住了，饱受折磨的阴部红得快要滴血，唾液混合着淫水胡乱地涂满了腿间，快感直白而猛烈，如潮水一般将他托举到无上的高点。  
他认输了，咳嗽着吐出哪吒的肉棍，全身颤抖着达到了高潮，温暖的淫水一小股一小股喷出来，止不住地往外流，淋在哪吒的嘴里。  
哪吒满不在乎的咂了咂嘴：“你看，这次又是你先。”  
敖丙哽咽得说不出话来。  
不论经历多少次，他都觉得难以承受这样极致的体验。出自于肉体，却走向心灵的美妙交合，他永远都不可能再这样爱一个人，再没有别人能给他这样的高潮。  
“你爽了我可还没有……”哪吒没有敖丙那么感性，即使内心的感情是一样的，但他就是不能像敖丙那样抒发联想出一片天地，只能身体力行的表达：  
干他，肏他，继续睡他。  
这样想着，哪吒变出六臂，像是最有力的支架一般，把敖丙从床上扶起来，甚至有一只手在托着他的肚子。  
敖丙软绵绵的任他摆布，被扶起来的时候张开腿夹住哪吒的腰：“前面……不行……”  
“我当然知道前面不能肏。”哪吒也知道，用舌头舔舔就是女穴和里面的胎儿所能承受的极限了，伸手摸了摸这个白白圆圆的肚子，嘀咕道，“小兔崽子气死你爹了……丙丙，我们只生这一个好不好？”  
敖丙忍笑：“好。”  
哪吒心情好了些许，一根手指探入了敖丙的后穴，有些急切的开拓起来。  
敖丙咬了咬嫣红的唇，水蓝长发被薄汗打湿，湿漉漉地糊在如瓷般的雪白肌肤上。睫上，腮上俱浮着一层热汗，纤长的淡蓝色睫毛像是一片霜花般轻颤起来。  
他的身体已经很敏感了，后穴只是被简单抽插了两下就软化出水。  
哪吒将手指从紧紧纠缠着的肠肉里拔出来，带出了一点淫汁。指腹按住穴口，似乎还能感觉到里面不断蠕动的媚肉，摸起来又热又软。  
敖丙仰了仰头，感受着身体里空虚的酸意，主动扭起腰臀用两瓣滑腻的臀肉和嫩穴入口去蹭磨哪吒的肉棒：“可以了……进来……”  
粗硕的龟头应声而动，用力划过穴口，翕张着的嫩肉顿时将整个龟头含吞进紧窄肉道里。哪吒滚烫的性器带着磨人的快意长驱直入，硬硬的顶在了敖丙体内，又在入了大半后硬生生刹住。  
“该死的……你肚子里还有一个小的……”哪吒咬牙，举起敖丙的身体往上拔了拔，忍住继续挺腰的冲动，就着这个深浅轻轻抽插起来。  
真正的百忍成钢。  
粗长的阴茎在敖丙的身体里里飞快进出着，抽带出纠缠滑腻的靡艳红肉，将分泌的淫水插得飞溅。硬硕龟头重重地干过最销魂的那一点凸起，在察觉了他如高潮般的细微抽搐后又对着那处打起转来。  
敖丙被哪吒咬住了乳尖，因为怀孕的缘故，他的胸部也变得丰润了，当然只是很不明显的一点点，只有乳尖变大了一圈，成了深红色，被哪吒咬着吮吸，带着一股奇异的快感。  
身体里流淌着灭顶般的快感，让他浑身颤抖不止。他口中发出一声哀吟尖叫，腿间性器涨的通红，抖索着射出了一道稀疏的精水，直直地打在了哪吒的小腹上！  
他的也受了高潮的牵引，痉挛般地疯狂抽搐起来，死死咬着哪吒的肉棒，阻止着他继续进出。哪吒拍了拍他的白嫩屁股，雪白的肉波从手中扩散出去，变成淫靡的红痕。敖丙喘息真放松，收效甚微，反而更加收紧了。  
哪吒呼吸一沉，就着这股收紧狠狠的干了几下，囊袋一阵急速抖动，将精液凶狠射出，全射在了敖丙身体里面。他禁欲很久，量又多又弄，让敖丙感觉体内一阵满涨感，浑身抽搐了一下，才软软的靠在了哪吒身上。  
哪吒搂住敖丙的肩膀，声音有点幽怨：“小兔崽子出来了你一定要好好补偿我……”  
敖丙刚想说什么，忽然听见了下人敲门的声音：  
“少爷，少夫人，龙王来了。”  
闻言，两个刚刚孕期乱搞过的小孩同时虎躯一震，面面相觑，冷汗迭起。


End file.
